


Лимонные пирожные в голубой глазури

by Dva_Stula



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: Юный агент ГПВ и писатель Лемони Сникет приезжает в большой город в поисках своей сестры Кит и влюбляется в очень симпатичного баристу.





	Лимонные пирожные в голубой глазури

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Lemony Snicket 2018

Дорогой читатель!

Я, как и все остальные ничуть не странные и абсолютно нормальные люди, люблю книжки про победу добра над злом, поглощение шоколада и свадьбы по любви и безо всякого принуждения. Я по себе знаю, каково это — ощутить первозданную горечь от печальной концовки любимой истории, когда ты готов отдать душевный покой, все свои карманные деньги и последнюю рубашку ради личного счастья героев. Именно для таких ситуаций, дорогой читатель, и существует АУ. Аббревиатура АУ в этом контексте означает: «история, происходящая в параллельной вселенной, где автор не получил пожизненный срок по ошибочному обвинению, дама его сердца улетела покорять космос, а главный антагонист печет сладкие булки». Сладкие булки являют собой целый отдельный поджанр, носящий гордое имя «кофешоп АУ». Проще говоря, кофешоп АУ — это попытка всеми силами исправить трагическую реальность, подменив острые зубы акул, щелкающих над ухом выброшенного за борт героя, на аккуратные цветные макаруны, продажных судей на жизнерадостных пухлых пекарей, а чашу пенящегося яда на уютный стаканчик мокка-фраппучино. К сожалению, трагическая реальность настолько трагична, что вероятность иного развития событий в жизни главных героев даже в параллельной вселенной весьма мала, что, впрочем, не мешает нам взглянуть на этот вариант их жизни в надежде, что сдоба хоть немного сдобрит злой рок.

Выйдя из нежного возраста, каждый мальчик и каждая девочка понимают, что жизнь — коварная и непредсказуемая штука. Коварство ее может проявлять себя в самых разных областях. Вы можете осознать всю тяжесть бытия, извлекая из стиральной машины в ландромате свою розовую блузку, которая изначально была белой, но пострадала при столкновении с красным свитером вашей сестры. Вы можете понять, что ничто никогда не идет по плану, выглянув из палатки, которую вы поставили на склоне довольно недружелюбной горы, куда приехали на выходные со своими родителями, и увидев, что из-под ближайшего дерева на вас хмуро смотрит громадный бурый медведь. Вы можете догадаться, что с большой вероятностью никогда не будете счастливы в тот момент, когда человек, к которому вы испытывали необычные и в своем роде уникальные чувства, оказался вероломным обманщиком, в чьих рассказах не было ни слова правды.

Я пишу эти слова в маленькую голубую тетрадку, купленную в овощной лавке на углу, и цвет ее обложки в совокупности со статьей из свежего выпуска печально известной своим непрофессионализмом газеты Дейли Пунктилио напоминают мне о трагических событиях моей юности. Статья под заголовком «Звезда на небосводе театральных надмостков» содержала в себе не только ужасающую грамматическую ошибку, которая в свое время довела бы мою близкую подругу, Жозефину Энтуисл, до нервного тика, но и не менее чудовищную историю, незаметную неподготовленному читателю из-за обилия ошибок и гипербол. Понятие «гипербола» в данном случае означает: «попытку выдать бездарного, преступного и подлого лгуна за талантливого художника, не совершающего поджогов и ограблений».

«Невероятный и весьма загадочный артист, режиссер и драматург, господин О. обрадовал наш город своим визитом», — говорилось в статье. «Вместе со своей чрезвычайно талантливой труппой он даст серию спектаклей, поставленных по его же собственным произведениям, в каждом театре нашего города. Зритель сможет увидеть своими глазами такие пьесы, как „Уникальный и самый красивый герой“, „Одинокий, но привлекательный морж на лесопилке“ и „Как одурачить всех и не вызвать подозрений“. К ужасу муниципалитета, вместе с приездом этого пока непризнанного, но безусловно обладающего невероятно светлым будущим в области искусства художника в городе начались странные ограбления с последующими поджогами. Полиция утверждает, что под подозрением каждый, и преступникам не удастся их одурачить».

Надо ли говорить о том, что журналисты Дейли Пунктилио имеют ужасающий вкус в театральном деле и вводят в заблуждение граждан своей халатной работой. Слово «халатность», как ни странно, в данном случае не имеет отношения к халатам, а означает всего-навсего: «неспособный выполнить свою работу так, чтобы не запутать других людей и не стать случайным пособником жутких злодейств». 

К статье прилагалась фотография того самого господина О. в безалаберно распахнутом халате. У артиста была всего одна, но от этого не менее нахмуренная бровь и две явно давно немытые руки, которые он даже не подумал ради приличия сунуть в карманы халата, что было в высшей степени халатным отношением к его собственной репутации.

Я пишу эти строки, то и дело поглядывая на статью с фотографией, и у меня есть еще пять часов до того момента, когда специально обученный в Бермудском треугольнике курьер принесет мне коробку из-под пиццы с ценным грузом внутри. До этого момента я могу лишь сидеть здесь в тишине и надеяться, что мои враги не настигнут меня в моей маленькой квартирке у завода по производству шляпных картонок. Я вынужден скрываться, так что у меня нет никакой возможности скоротать это время за слушанием музыки, просмотром телевидения или выпеканием лимонных пирожных в голубой глазури. Музыка привлечет внимание врагов, телевизор тоже, а глазированные лимонные пирожные я не ем с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двадцать лет. Нет, единственное, чем я могу себя занять — это документирование важных в той или иной степени событий, произошедших в прошлом.

Человек, придумавший словосочетание «беззаботная юность», видимо, провел свои отроческие годы в дружелюбной атмосфере закрытого учебного заведения для богатых, благополучных и воспитанных отроков и отроковиц, запивая на завтрак овсяную кашу с изюмом и бананом, изготовленную по рецепту повара, награжденного четырьмя звездами Мишлен, свежайшим козьим молоком, потому что, открою тебе секрет, читатель, большая часть взрослых (особенно те, кому не посчастливилось стать волонтерами в секретных организациях или теми людьми, кто убивает волонтеров в секретных организациях) помнят свою юность как мучительную пору, в которую они никогда не хотели бы вернуться. Юность включает в себя такие страшные вещи, как переосмысление, прыщи, ужас перед грядущим и жирную дешевую пищу.

Вынужден добавить, что рассказанная ниже история не несет в себе ничего забавного, благородного или жизнерадостного. Я с превеликим удовольствием соврал бы вам, употребив где нужно гиперболы и литоты, чтобы произошедшее со мной не вогнало вас в черную меланхолию, но мой долг с того момента, как я решил стать писателем, заключается в том, чтобы говорить правду и только правду, какой бы неприглядной она ни была. В моей истории присутствуют такие душераздирающие элементы, как разбитое сердце одного юного существа, приторные булки с заварным кремом, бессмысленные попытки помочь и сумрачные стороны сексуальности. Если вы не хотите читать про такие малопривлекательные вещи, то закройте скорее эту страницу и возьмите почитать что-нибудь более бессмысленное и менее мрачное, например, одно из произведений известного драматурга Аль Функута или колонку анекдотов на последней странице ежедневной газеты Дейли Пунктилио.

Многие дети имеют разногласия со своими родителями, будь то разные политические взгляды, споры на тему качества блюд, приготовленных вашей матерью на ваш день рождения, полярные мнения по поводу уместности угрозы избиением бамбуковой палкой на уроке алгебры или сомнительное с точки зрения морали желание вступить в преступную группировку. И если я просто не любил шпинат, пока моя мать с каждым годом втыкала все больше деньрожденных свечек в ее фирменный шпинатный пирог, то моя старшая сестра, милая Кит, прямо на свой девятнадцатый день рождения сбежала из дома, чтобы стать частью отколовшегося сегмента ГПВ, который принес так много бед и Бодлерам, и Квегмайрам, и Сникетам, и многим другим благочестивым и благородным семьям. Так что незадолго до своего официального совершеннолетия, знаменательной даты, после которой я мог уже не только водить машину и садиться в тюрьму, но и выпивать в общественных местах безо всякого преследования со стороны стражей порядка, я попрощался со своим милым другом Сириным, и купил билет в один конец до города.

Мать прощалась со мной со слезами на глазах, жалея о том дне, когда связалась с организацией, которая забирает вот уже третьего ее ребенка. Сам я был взбудоражен и встревожен, что в данном случае означает: «со страхом и любопытством предвкушал свое путешествие». Надо сказать, тогда я вовсе не собирался становиться литератором или тайным агентом. Я мечтал о чем-нибудь менее опасном и более прозаичном, то есть хотел быть не тайным агентом или писателем, а агентом по продажам или спасателем, но моим надеждам не суждено было сбыться. 

Если сначала Кит была снисходительна к нашей матери, что в данном случае означает: «время от времени присылала домой письма, где отчитывалась о том, как провела выходные и с кем познакомилась, опустив все малоприятные детали, которыми изобиловала ее жизнь», то спустя два года Кит просто пропала. По указанному ранее номеру нашей матери сказали, что никакая Кит тут не живет и никогда не жила, а в офисе компании, которая производила жестяные кружки с забавными картинками (там Кит якобы трудилась пять дней в неделю) поведали: Кит уже шесть месяцев как ушла со скандалом.

Так что моя главная миссия заключалась в том, чтобы найти Кит и мольбами и увещеваниями заставить ее, если не вернуться домой, то хотя бы позвонить родителям.

В девять утра в понедельник я вышел из поезда на платформу. Погода стояла ясная и теплая, вещей у меня было немного, так что до дома знакомого Сирина, который обещал приютить меня на первую неделю, я решил пройти пешком. Тем более большие города с их безумным темпом жизни, метрополитеном и модными заведениями с вегетарианским меню тогда еще были мне в новинку.

Дорога до дома, как оказалось, занимала не тридцать минут, а все два часа, так что вскоре я проголодался и захотел чашку кофе. Оглядевшись по сторонам, я увидел вывеску кафе «Унылый чайник», и, несмотря на то, что такое названием было весьма сомнительным маркетинговым решением, что-то в нем заинтересовало меня.

Я зашел внутрь. Пустой зал был скудно обставлен. Перевернутые стулья, водруженные на липкие столешницы, уныло торчали ножками вверх, словно голый осенний лес. В углу, у окна, сидел одинокий посетитель. Он отложил свою шляпу-федору в сторону и читал астрологический гороскоп. За не очень чистым стеклом у прилавка виднелись разноцветные пирожные, украшенные крошечными кремовыми розочками. Сам же кассир встал ногами на стойку и развешивал под потолком липкие мушиные ленты. Он не носил носков, и мое внимание привлекло подозрительно чистое пространство на коже его тощей лодыжки.

Лодыжка была первым, что я заметил. 

Возможно, ваши родители в перерыве между супом из сельдерея на первое и морковными котлетами на второе рассказывали вам, как познакомились. Возможно даже, в разговоре звучало такое выражение, как «любовь с первого взгляда». 

Большинство людей, безусловно, преувеличивают, выбирая эти слова для характеристики истории своих взаимоотношений. Любовь с первого взгляда — явление наполовину мифическое, в той же степени, что и, например, минотавр с острова Крит, удачная ипотека, хорошая пьеса печально известного Аль Фонкута или жертвы во имя всеобщего блага, но иногда все же можно его встретить. Это явление настолько редкое, что иногда его путают с вымирающей зеброй Греви. Однако некоторые люди имели счастье или несчастье (это как посмотреть) с ним столкнуться.

Поспешу напомнить тебе, дорогой читатель: иногда автор истории отличается особым коварством, и тогда жанры в его произведении сменяются, словно узоры в калейдоскопе. Иногда ужасная повесть о межвидовом союзе немой женщины с морским чудовищем к концу неожиданно становится сказкой о всепобеждающей любви [1]. Иногда выходит и наоборот: романтический и вроде невинный сценарий об отце, который пытается подобрать невесту своему сыну, ради чего устраивает фальшивые кинопробы, оборачивается кровавой баней (не без социально-феминистского комментария, но не будем об этом) [2]. Так вот, наша история относится ко второму типу, и если тебя, читатель, привлек маркер «флафф» в шапке этого текста, то вынужден вернуть тебя с небес на землю: флафф перерастет в даркфик так стремительно, что ты и моргнуть не успеешь. Даркфик в данном случае означает: «баснословно чудовищную историю о предательстве и порче имущества». 

Я воздел свои глаза к небу и увидел обладателя чистой лодыжки. У него была одна бровь, два сияющих глаза, две стройных ноги и что-то хамское во взгляде.

Сейчас, будучи искушенным жизнью стареющим мужчиной, я списываю свою влюбленность на былую свежесть восприятия, незамутненность юношеских чувств и повышенное давление, возникшее у меня тем непогожим утром.

На шее моей новоиспеченной, точно булочки в витрине, пассии топорщилось пожелтевшее от времени жабо, а пальцы его были усеяны крупными перстнями, чья подлинность вызывала сомнение. Словом, он явился мне точно прекрасная Элоиза Пьеру Абеляру.

— Что уставился, пес? — произнесла Элоиза и смачно харкнула на пол с высоты барной стойки.

Я смешался и рассеянно оглянулся, чтобы проверить, нет ли в помещении каких-нибудь собак.

— Я всего лишь зашел выпить чашечку крепкого кофе, — сказал я, надеясь, что мой голос не надломился. 

— У нас тут что, по-вашему, кафе? — не очень вежливо спросил кассир.

— У вас так на вывеске написано.

— Да? — переспросил он и помрачнел. Он попытался спрыгнуть на пол, но его волосы крепко прилипли к мушиной ленте.

— Позвольте я вам помогу, — сказал я.

— Сам справлюсь, — сказал незнакомец и резво соскочил вниз. Клок его волос печальной мухой остался висеть на ленте.

От нагловатой манеры незнакомца я по правде говоря пришел в легкий ужас. Я боялся, что он выставит меня, и тогда чудесное видение исчезнет, а я навсегда останусь наедине с заговорами, потерянными сахарницами и сломанными пишущими машинками. Я замялся, тщетно пытаясь придумать такую тему для разговора, которая была бы интересна нам обоим.

— Ходили ли вы вчера на Яначека в Центральном Театре? — аккуратно поинтересовался я.

— Как вы меня сейчас обозвали? — спросил кассир и нырнул под стойку.

— Я хотел бы выпить кофе, — сказал я, решив поменять тему.

— Мы закрыты.

— Но тот господин в углу завтракает...

Тут кассир внезапно вылез из-под стойки и, наклонившись, уставился в мои глаза, не мигая.

— Вы кто такой вообще? — процедил он. — Ходите тут, разнюхиваете. Кто вас послал?

— Меня никто не посылал, — тихо ответил я, утопая в прозрачной синеве чужих глазных яблок. — Я тут проездом. Меня зовут Лемони Сникет, я начинающий писа...

Кассир вдруг замер, как олень в свете фар на ночном шоссе. Нервно моргнул. Почесал длинный нос. И спросил:

— Кофе не хотите? У нас есть лакричный сироп.

Любой взрослый человек знает, что любовь к лакричному сиропу выдает прогнившую душу, полную сомнительных мотивов, но я бы юн, неопытен и необразован. При упоминании сиропа, я содрогнулся внутри от отвращения, но благодаря навыкам, полученным на учениях в нашей организации, сумел скрыть свои чувства.

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал я. — Я пью кофе с молоком и сахаром.

— Все для вас, — елейно произнес кассир. — А меня зовут Олаф. Граф Олаф.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Граф, — я протянул ему ладонь.

Он посмотрел на нее с сомнением, точно одно рукопожатие могло весьма плохо для него кончится, но после секундного колебания ответил взаимностью.

— Что привело вас в нашу скромную обитель? — спросил Олаф, который, видимо, превратно понимал значение словосочетания «скромная обитель» или же, возможно, был настолько беден, что жил на работе.

Конечно, я не стал рассказывать первому встречному про пропажу Кит — это была конфиденциальная информация, что в этом предложении расшифровывается, как «история, в которую не стоило посвящать кассира в кафе, даже если он подобен Аполлону». Я поведал Олафу, что приехал издалека и сейчас направляюсь домой к знакомому своего знакомого, чтобы перекантоваться у него пару ночей.

— Так что если у вас есть сведения о том, что где-нибудь сдается дешевая квартира или комната, сообщите мне, пожалуйста. Я могу оставить вам адрес своего знакомого, чтобы вы могли написать телеграмму, если что, — сказал я. Предлог был абсолютно выдуманным, я изо всех сил надеялся, что Олаф напишет мне просто так, и это станет началом прекрасной дружбы. Или даже чего-то большего.

— Вы не поверите, — сказал Олаф. — У нас тут как раз освободилась квартирка на втором этаже. Там их три: в одной живу я, в другой — одна девица сомнительных занятий, а из третьей только что съехал постоялец. Я могу хоть сейчас позвонить хозяину и уточнить, можно ли вас в ней поселить.

Мое сердце радостно забилось в груди. О, если бы я жил рядом с этим прелестным существом! Тогда у меня появился бы шанс узнать его получше и, быть может, со временем пригласить на ужин.

Олаф почему-то не стал звонить хозяину. Вместо этого вытащил из-под носа господина в федоре недоеденный чизкейк, выкинул его в мусорку вместе с тарелкой, а потом бесцеремонно выставил самого господина на улицу.

— Пойдемте, я покажу вам квартиру, — сказал Олаф и повесил на дверь табличку «Закрыто». 

Из коридорчика, притаившегося за дверью у стойки, на второй этаж вела узкая лестница. Я вскарабкался наверх вслед за Олафом, невольно отметив его небывалую подтянутость и стройность. На последней ступени Олаф резко обернулся, а я, смущенный и покрасневший, тут же отвел глаза.

Олаф вытащил ключ и провел меня в крошечную квартирку. Гостиная там была размером с обычную ванную комнату, а кухня — с уборную. Под окном, выходящим в двор-колодец, стояла кушетка, а напротив — маленький столик. Я сразу подумал, что на него будет удобно примостить пишущую машинку. С удивлением я отметил, что тут и там разбросаны чьи-то вещи.

— Безалаберная соседка не может держать свое барахло при себе, — пояснил Олаф, заметив мой взгляд. — Ну, вы знаете этих женщин. Накупят шмотья, а потом в шкаф не залазит.

На торшере у кушетки висел двубортный мужской костюм. Видимо, дама была свободных взглядов в том, что касалось моды.

Олаф быстро схватил его, сунул в картонную коробку, которую извлек из-под стола, и решительно запихнул туда и прочие вещи.

— Ну что? — спросил он. — Останетесь? Тут водятся тараканы, но зато кварплата низкая. Могу в качестве комплимента наливать вам каждое утро бесплатный кофе, — сказал Олаф и очаровательно улыбнулся, обнажив кривоватые зубы.

Цена, действительно, была ужасно привлекательной. Не привлекательнее кассира, разумеется, но мои финансы вряд ли бы позволили мне снять что-нибудь получше в таком славном районе. 

Я согласился. Олаф радостно бросился вниз с коробкой, а я сел на кушетку и задумчиво посмотрел в окно на, как я думал, вид, который я буду созерцать как минимум ближайший год.

Тогда я еще не знал, как ошибался.

Снизу донеслась ругань: это Олаф кричал на кого-то.

— ... теперь живет посол Эфиопии!

— Какой еще посол? У меня есть контракт, мистер... Вот он, в коробке под пиджаком. Вы его скомкали!

Раздался треск разрываемой бумаги.

— Дайте мне поговорить с вашим послом!

— Он очень устал и просил не беспокоить его, — процедил Олаф.

Я не знал, о чем они говорят. Я был молод и считал, что некоторые разговоры не предназначены для чужих ушей, а по-настоящему вежливый человек умеет сфокусировать внимание на чем-нибудь еще и не лезть не в свое дело. Как наивен я был тогда!

Так началась моя жизнь над «Унылым чайником».

Как я уже сказал, слово «юность» вовсе не всегда идет в комплекте со словом «беззаботная», и за примерами мы можем обратиться к истории изящной словесности. Великий французский поэт Артюр Рембо, будучи двадцати лет от роду, уже успел разочароваться в любви и творчестве и бросил писать стихи. Писательница Франсуаза Саган в еще более юном возрасте вкусила горький плод славы и пристрастилась к алкоголю, а ваш покорный слуга Лемони Сникет, едва пережив совершеннолетие, оказался один одинешенек посреди огромного чужого города на своей первой самостоятельной миссии в качестве агента ГПВ. 

Но несмотря на неблагоприятное окружение, я не особо мучился. Квартира и правда была так себе: по полу в кухне сновали тараканы, похожие на крупные финики, ночью дом скрипел и жил своей жизнью, вынуждая меня вспоминать страшные истории про одноглазых котов и мертвых сестер [3], а кофе в «Унылом чайнике» был омерзителен, но я отнюдь не страдал. Более того: я был почти счастлив. В доказательство я мог бы привести ряд написанных мной за тот период прескверных стихотворений, но во-первых, поэт из меня никудышный, а во-вторых, многие из них затрагивают весьма личные и интимные темы, из-за которых мне пришлось бы поменять рейтинг этого текста с PG-13 на NC-21.

Каждое утро я вставал в семь и, одевшись и умывшись, стремглав бросался вниз за чашечкой кофе. Конечно, кофе был лишь предлогом для того, чтобы Пьер мог перекинуться парой слов со своей Элоизой.

Довольно быстро я усвоил, что с утра у Олафа был ужасный характер: он принадлежал к группе сов. Но это придавало ему особый шарм. То, как он плевал на пол, обкладывал ругательствами посетителей, а иногда размазывал черничный джем для оладий какому-нибудь особо прыткому клиенту по лицу, заставляло меня заходиться в экстазе, так что мне приходилось срочно отлучаться к себе, чтобы посвятить произошедшему эпизоду очередной плохой стих.

На самом деле Олаф мечтал быть актером и, по его словам, в свободное время играл в местном театре. Тогда мне еще не довелось стать свидетелем его ужасной актерской игры, и я искренне верил в то, что Олафа ждёт большое будущее.

Потом я бродил по улицам города в попытках найти след Кит, но ее нигде не было. Никто не видел ее и не слышал о ней, и даже другой агент ГПВ, работающий под прикрытием в организации по переработке пластиковой тары из-под кисломолочных продуктов, никак не смог мне помочь.

Но Кит, к моему стыду, мало заботила меня. Все мои мысли были заняты Олафом и только им.

Опытный читатель, наверное, прекрасно знает о таком явлении, как UST. UST в данном случае означает: «желание божественного и запретного, выливающееся в острое томление». В те времена я был очень робким и застенчивым (с годами это не изменилось, но мне пришлось сломать себя ради преодоления трудностей), так что одна мысль о том, чтобы позвать кассира на свидание, вызывала во мне священный ужас.

Какова же была моя радость, когда Олаф сам сделал этот шаг.

— Слышь, — сказал он мне однажды вечером, когда я, прикрываясь пишущей машинкой и писательской работой, сидел за столом у окна и следил за тем, как Олаф, промакивая тряпку слюной, протирает витрину со вчерашними пирожными. — У меня тут образовалось два билета в парк развлечений, составишь мне компанию?

Я был преисполнен счастья. Вечером я шел на встречу с другим агентом ГПВ, бывшим в городе проездом, но мой затуманенный влюбленностью разум не дал мне как следует расставить приоритеты.

Парк светился разноцветными огоньками, пах попкорном и горчицей, а отовсюду неслись восторженные крики детей.

— Ненавижу детей, — сказал Олаф, заталкивая себе в рот целый хот-дог. — Бегают такие все из себя счастливые и в ус не дуют. А нам что делать?

На Олафе был слегка поеденный молью бархатный удлиненный пиджак — элегантный предмет туалета, как бы говорящий окружающим: «Посмотрите, вот идет настоящий аристократ».

Мы сходили в комнату страха, где я единожды позволил себя проявить слабость и схватил Олафа за руку, когда из-за угла на нас выскочил ряженый в костюм гигантской змеи сотрудник парка. Покатались на колесе обозрения с кабинками в форме белых лебедей.

— Эх, тунеядцы, — сказал Олаф и по привычке сплюнул вниз на землю. — Люди! Ходят тут и радуются, пока некоторые, между прочим, бедствуют и страдают.

Я внутренне восхитился его коммунистическими взглядами.

Но это было не все. Тот вечер показал мне, что даже отъявленный негодяй хоть раз в жизни может встать на защиту униженных и оскорбленных, и отнюдь не в рамках ООС (ООС в данном случае означает, например: «тот сюжетный поворот, в котором злодей, облученный и искалеченный фантазией автора, словно жертва Чернобыля, вместо терактов устраивает благотворительные вечера, а потом женится на своей помощнице, которую он избивал последние двадцать пять лет, начиная еще с мультфильма 1992 года» [4]). Впоследствии я часто вспоминал об этом, даже спустя много лет, когда губительная позиция Олафа касательно общественной морали и этики развернулась во всей красе, я обдумывал и переигрывал в памяти тот эпизод.

Мы пошли в тир, где можно было пострелять шариками с цветной краской по ржавым жестяным уткам и выиграть неопределенного вида мягкое чудовище, пытающееся выдать себя за медведя.

Надо ли говорить о том, что из десяти выстрелов Олаф попал десять раз. 

— А теперь давайте моему спутнику медведя, — сказал он пареньку, отвечающему за тир. Паренек носил странную шляпу с белыми перьями и мешковатые штаны на помочах с синими заплатками на коленях.

— Спутнику? — спросил паренек и поморщился.

— Что ты там сказал? — воинственно начал Олаф.

— Ничего, — выпалил паренек.

— Мне не нравится твой тон, гнилой ты форшмак! — воскликнул Олаф. — А ну быстро дал ему медведя.

Паренек натянуто улыбнулся.

— Я не буду поощрять ваши противоестественные отношения нашим первоклассным медведем, сшитым из самых натуральных материалов и без малейшего использования рабского труда африканских детей.

Олаф ударил кулаком по стойке. Я стоял в оцепенении и не смел пошевелиться.

— Твои уродливые, точно моя покойная мать, штаны — вот что противоестественно! — заорал он и выстрелил пареньку в лицо из винтовки. Оранжевая краска залепила тому глаза. — Хватай медведя и бежим!

Перепрыгнув через стойку, я стиснул медведя в объятиях и побежал. Олаф схватил меня за рукав и волок за собой, потому что громадный медведь закрывал мне обзор, и я рисковал провалиться в канализационный люк. В ту секунду я почувствовал небывалый прилив смелости. Как только мы выбежали за ворота парка и остановились, чтобы отдышаться, я отбросил медведя в сторону, притянул Олафа к себе за зеленые лацканы пиджака и поцеловал в губы.

С тех пор я целовался множество раз, но, должен вам признаться, не было в моей жизни другого такого же сладкого поцелуя. Точно райский нектар с привкусом горчицы, он плотно отпечатался в моей памяти, и по сей день иногда, замечтавшись, я будто бы вновь чувствую привкус горчицы на языке.

Мы долго добирались до дома, останавливаясь под каждым фонарем, точно Паоло и Франческа (за тем исключением, что дело происходило не в Аду). Уже в «Унылом чайнике» мы поняли, что у нас едва хватает терпения на подъем по лестнице: не в силах оторваться друг от друга, точно это был вопрос жизни и смерти, мы скидывали стулья со столов и чуть не разбили витрину. И я бы не стал вам описывать то, что случилось дальше, дабы не ставить читателя в неловкое положение, но тут есть один нюанс. Слово «нюанс» в данном случае означает: «жертвы, на которые приходится идти безалаберным авторам, которые, не умея правильно распорядиться своим временем, не успевают выложить текст в срок, так что потом им приходится втискивать в почти готовую работу не самые уместные эротические сцены, чтобы ее не сняли с рейтинговой выкладки».

Я уронил Олафа на стойку у витрины с пирожными и, погрузив пальцы в одно из них, ярко-синее, точно глаза моего любовника, зачерпнул побольше перемешанного с кремом бисквита и запихнул Олафу в рот. Он облизывал мои измазанные в пирожном пальцы так, будто не существовало на свете ничего вкуснее, хотя все прекрасно знали, что сладости в «Унылом чайнике» были так себе. Через пару минут мы оба оказались в креме с головы до ног и, кажется, испортили продукции на половину олафовской зарплаты. Конечно, в те минуты никто не думал о таких мелочах.

— Ты будешь переходить к третьей базе или что? — прошептал Олаф.

Я не понял его военного сленга и сделал мысленную пометку на будущее: спросить, где и когда он служил. 

Положившись на интуицию, я опустился перед Олафом на колени и начал расстегивать его штаны. Я не хотел делиться с ним тем, что весь мой сексуальный опыт ограничивался чтением «Декамерона», и очень боялся, что Олаф заметит мою невинность и посмеется надо мной. В этой плачевной ситуации меня спасало лишь то, что мы оба принадлежали к одному полу, так что мне помогало знание собственной физиологии. Будь Олаф женщиной, я бы давно уже лежал на полу в слезах, униженный и опозоренный.

Когда я взял его член в рот, Олаф схватил меня грязными от голубой глазури руками и всхлипнул: я решил, что это был хороший знак. Я продолжил сосать и лизать с огромным усердием и в поте лица. Никогда в жизни я так не старался — разве что спустя десять лет, когда, застряв на дирижабле над жерлом действующего вулкана, пытался обезвредить спрятанную в кабине бомбу. 

Олаф кончил мне в рот, и даже у его спермы были легкие лимонные нотки. Я ужасно гордился собой и, подхватив его на руки, унес наверх в свою квартиру, где мы всю ночь занимались любовью на кушетке. Олаф использовал приземленный и профанный глагол «трахаться», но мне он не нравился, и, когда Олаф на рассвете все-таки заснул, положив нечесанную голову мне на грудь, я еще долго лежал и смотрел в потолок, улыбаясь.

Дорогой читатель! Вынужден предупредить тебя, что это ровно тот момент, когда друг превратился в недруга, а флафф обернулся драмой с оттенком даркфика. Так что если ты не готов к печальному исходу этой истории, то рекомендую тебе прямо сейчас закрыть этот текст и сочинить АУ по АУ, что в здесь означает: «историю, в которой Олаф и Лемони остались вместе и организовали свое кафе на месте „Унылого чайника“, где пекли только высококачественные кондитерские изделия».

Мы не остались вместе, а после того, как «Унылый чайник» сгорел вместе со всеми квартирами второго этажа, вместо него в том доме открыли Макдональдс, где дают однообразно-омерзительные бургеры, лишенные всякой индивидуальности, точно граждане тоталитарного государства.

Я проснулся, связанный по рукам и ногам и прикрытый пледом. Надо мной стоял Олаф, а рядом с ним — вот это неожиданность! — моя сестра Кит. В руке Олаф держал длинную бамбуковую палку, а взгляд у него был недобрый. 

— Кто это? — скучным тоном спросила Кит. — И кто ты? И зачем ты меня сюда притащил?

— Это твой брат, Лемони, — ответил Олаф. — А притащил я тебя сюда, потому что со вчерашнего вечера твой брат — мой заложник.

— И что ты теперь от меня хочешь? — поинтересовалась Кит без особого энтузиазма.

— Я хочу... — начал Олаф и запнулся, занервничав. — Я хочу, чтобы ты взяла меня к себе в ГПВ. В вашу отколовшуюся ГПВ, а не в этот дурацкий благотворительный кружок. 

Мне стало очень горько.

— Как же так?! — воскликнул я. — Я думал, мы с тобой так и будем жить над «Унылым чайником» и спать на кушетке, а потом ты станешь великим актером, а я великим писателем...

— Придурок, — ответил Олаф и взмахнул своей палкой. — Сдалась мне твоя кушетка! Мне всего лишь нужно было добраться до твоей сестры. Я не хочу печь кексы, я хочу быть террористом!

— И с чего же я должна взять тебя в свою команду? — спросила Кит, игнорируя меня. 

— Потому что я буду вам крайне полезен. Я мастер маскировки, обманов и махинаций. Посмотри, как я надул твоего братца! — сказал Олаф. — А если ты откажешь мне, я забью Лемони бамбуковой палкой насмерть.

— Нужен мне Лемони! Он соплежуй и заучка. А от тебя какая польза будет? Станешь печь нам невкусные пирожные?

— Его пирожные просто замечательные, — встрял я, в невозможности поверить, что меня предали и унизили.

— Как знаешь, — сказала Кит. — Делай, что хочешь, а я ухожу.

И, хлопнув дверью, вышла из квартиры.

Олаф в отчаяньи опустился на пол и отбросил палку.

Некоторые безжалостные господа считают, что молодым людям полезно испытать сокрушительное разочарование как можно раньше, чтобы поумерить свои аппетиты и быть готовыми к тому, что жизнь не всегда будет складываться так, как им захочется. Я не мог знать с точностью, сколько разочарований пережил Олаф до этого дня, но искренне надеялся, что после отказа Кит он испытывает хотя бы десятую долю того, что чувствовал я после его обмана.

— Зря! Зря я все это затеял, — пробормотал Олаф и посмотрел на меня. — К черт Кит! Давай убежим отсюда вместе. Будем ездить по стране и чинить расправу над теми, кто нам не нравится. 

— Как Бонни и Клайд? — скептически спросил я. 

В ту секунду мне казалось, что мою веру в человечество уже не вернуть. Мой возлюбленный обманул меня и хотел убить, моя сестра была готова дать меня убить, и если это только начало разочарований, то мне страшно было себе представить, что ждало меня в будущем.

— Какая еще Бонни? Как Клайд и Клайд, — поправил меня Олаф. — У нас будет своя отколовшаяся группировка — ППВ. Подгруппа Пожарных Волонтеров!

— Но ты угрожал забить меня насмерть бамбуковой палкой, как я могу доверять тебе?

Олаф уже отвязывал меня от кушетки.

— Я блефовал. Конечно, я никогда бы этого не сделал.

Но наш поезд уже ушел. Поезд в данном предложении является метафорой доверия и моей убежденности в высоких идеалах и честности Олафа.

— Прости, — сказал я безо всякого сожаления, садясь и растирая затекшие запястья. — Но я не могу с тобой поехать.

В его глазах мелькнуло отчетливое разочарование.

— Я никогда не хотел учинять расправ, — продолжил я. — Я хочу быть писателем. А писатели, как известно, обычно имеют либеральное мировоззрение, за исключением Селина и Эзры Паунда, и выступают против насилия.

— Всегда знал, что ты слабак, — брезгливо сказал Олаф. — Я очень разочарован.

— Это я разочарован в тебе, — ответил я ему вслед.

Когда я спустился в кафе полчаса спустя, чувствуя себя подавленным и разбитым, за стойкой никого не было. Стулья брошено стояли на столах ножками вверх. От злости и разочарования я даже подумал разбить витрину, но родители хорошо меня воспитали, и я не мог позволить деструктивному началу взять над собой верх. Я решил выйти и пройтись, чтобы все обдумать и подышать свежим воздухом. Но вернувшись, обнаружил ужасное — на месте «Унылого чайника» стоял один обугленный каркас здания. Вокруг суетились полицейские, опрашивая свидетелей, а моя соседка рассказывала им, что шебутной кондитер поджег кафе от глубокой фрустрации.

Вот и вся история. Конечно, я никогда так и не стал писателем на полную ставку: ГПВ, будь то геройская ее сторона или злодейская, с неохотой отпускает своих членов. Однако я продолжаю писать в свободное время и не теряю надежды: возможно, все мы однажды будем жить в том мире, где писатели станут ценнее и влиятельнее, чем секретные агенты.

Я сижу в полутьме перед своей голубой тетрадкой, смотрю на фотографию господина О. над заголовком «Звезда на небосводе театральных надмостков», и несмотря на то, что талант господина О. вряд ли развился за годы нашей разлуки, меня терзает идея сходить на спектакль, замаскировавшись под министра иностранных дел одного маленького государства, и оценить его самостоятельно. Быть может, по дороге я зайду в пекарню и возьму там полдюжины лимонных пирожных в голубой глазури.

[1] — см. «Форму воды» Гильермо дель Торо.

[2] — см. «Кинопробу» Такаши Миике.

[3] — см. «Черный кот» и «Падение дома Ашеров» Эдгара Аллана По.

[4] — см. комикс «Бэтмен: Белый рыцарь».


End file.
